english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Grant James
Grant James (born James M. Grant; June 19, 1935 in Medina, Ohio, USA) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Juli Erickson. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Number Zero *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Tony (ep2) *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Buren (ep44), Kido *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Kouga Danjo *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Katsutoshi Nakasugi *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Torneo Rudman *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Doctor (ep18), Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Master of the House (ep1) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2010) - Mei-Ling's Grandfather, Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Toshiaki Oyama (ep23) *Desert Punk (2006) - Taiko Okawa (ep3) *Dragon Ball GT (2004-2005) - Futova (ep3), Man w/gun (ep49), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (????) - Doctor *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Manager (ep6) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Scar's Master, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Master *GetBackers (2005) - Daitetsu Mahoroba (ep35) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Dr. Masi (ep1) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Elder (ep2) *Hero Tales (2011) - Sonnei *Jing: King of Bandits (2003) - Cointreau (ep7) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Admiral Van (ep1), Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Father Dizzy (ep1) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Grandpa (ep2), Toshi (ep2) *Nabari (2009) - Sirius (ep13), Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2014) - Chef Zeff (ep324), Pagaya (ep292), Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Masagoro Kitai (ep3) *Sakura Wars (2003) - Count Hanakoji *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Yohei *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Mosuke *Shiki (2012) - Shinmei *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Old Man (ep2) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kasai *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Mamiya (ep10) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Karlal (ep12) *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Lancelot Douglas *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Priest (ep4) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Dohem (ep21) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Chandall *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Old Man *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2004) - Fodos (ep80) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Sotheby *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - XS Cash *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming (2005) - Zalador *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Mr. Outside *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Elder *Hal (2014) - Tokio *Harmony (2016) - Elder *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Old Man Nabe *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Moeyo Ken (2005) - Genzou Iwaguro (ep3) *Murder Princess (2009) - Priest (ep2) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Boss Video Games 'Video Games' *Crusader: No Regret (1996) - President Gauthier *RoadKill (2003) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Father Klaus *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Chef Zeff Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2017. Category:American Voice Actors